Vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, are equipped with tank ventilation systems which provide for the desired pressure conditions within the fuel tank and in particular prevent concentration of the hydrocarbons (especially in the gaseous phase) which have dissolved out of the fuel. The dissipation of these hydrocarbons into the environment is undesirable, therefore tank ventilation systems for adsorption of fuel vapors are provided with activated charcoal filters. These activated charcoal filters must be regenerated, that is, in the broadest sense cleaned, specifically the adsorbed hydrocarbons in them must be removed. The prior art discloses applying a negative pressure from the manifold passage of the internal combustion engine to the activated charcoal filter by way of a tank ventilation valve so that the activated charcoal filter which acquires feed air via a fresh air line which is located in the remaining system of the internal combustion engine is flushed. This fuel vapor-enriched flushing air is supplied again to combustion, specifically in the region of the manifold passage of the internal combustion engine. The activated charcoal filter is therefore flushed with ambient air by application of negative pressure, specifically from the manifold passage, the fuel vapors being supplied to combustion depending on the negative pressure of the manifold passage. Here it is disadvantageous that at a low negative pressure in the intake duct of the internal combustion engine with the throttle valve opened wide, not enough flushing air is intaken via the activated charcoal filter to adequately regenerate it. In unfavorable cases this can lead to so-called bleeding of fuel vapors, in which the fuel vapors are undesirably released into the exterior; this results in a gasoline odor of the vehicle. These operating states occur in particular at a high degree of loading of the activated charcoal filter, with high temperatures in the fuel tank and high load, in particular when driving uphill at higher elevations. Furthermore, operating states are conceivable, in particular for a high degree of loading of the activated charcoal filter and idling, in which normal idling of the internal combustion engine can be maintained solely with the fuel vapors which have been flushed out of the activated charcoal filter; in particular, controlled idling free of problems is hardly possible in this connection. Furthermore, after long stationary periods of the vehicle under incident solar radiation, the activated charcoal filter is often highly saturated, so that for tank ventilation which has been activated after a long stationary time the lambda control finds an unadapted fuel induction system so that adverse effects on vehicle handling occur. In particular, operating points with low throughput or high negative pressure are critical here since the ratio between the measured air mass and the unmeasured fuel vapors from the activated charcoal filter is unfavorable. Furthermore it is disadvantageous that the activated charcoal filter cannot be flushed in the entire range of characteristics without adverse effects on the engine operating behavior or the vehicle handling. The object of the invention is to provide a vehicle with a tank ventilation system which avoids these defects.